


Connections

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Patton tries to help Logan become more popular.





	Connections

“You just gotta  _connect_  with them more!” Patton said brightly. “Then they’ll love you as much as we do! Just give them something to latch onto, something to  _feel_. You sound like you’re reading from a textbook sometimes, and it’s  _really_ smart, and I know you know so much, but it’s not really…relatable, you know? You have to make them care about it, too.”

Logan’s stomach twisted, a slow coil of sickness curling through his belly. How had they gotten onto this ridiculous topic again, anyway? “I don’t see what that has to do with it,” he said (somewhat stiffly, he feared). “My arguments are sound, I do my best for Thomas and the rest of you, I put in as much effort as anyone, and more than some…”

“Of course you do, Logan,” Patton agreed. “And I know that, and I know you care a whole great big bunch about us, too, and about everyone watching. I know you don’t mean to…”

“Mean to what?” Logan interrupted acidly, the sickness growing, bile rising in the back of his throat. “To come off as an emotionless automaton? A robot incapable of caring about either Thomas or the things that are important to him?”

“No, no, that’s not what I…”

“Logically it shouldn’t matter if I  _do_ ,” Logan went on, talking over Patton’s feeble protests. “Logically I should have just as much a place at the table as the rest of you. Logically it follows that at least one of us should  _not_  be ruled by emotion, and that that should be seen as  _strength_ , not a weakness of my character.”

“I don’t think it…”

“Logically, it shouldn’t… _I_  shouldn’t care,” Logan went on, fingernails digging into his palm as he tried to distract himself from the nausea still rising in him with pain.

“Yeah?” Virgil’s harsh, sardonic voice came from behind him. “Then why  _do_ you?”

“Oh thank goodness, Verge, kiddo, do you think you can…”

Logan closed his eyes, briefly, running a hand back through his hair.  _Fuck_. Patton he might, possibly, have been able to put off. But Virgil–Virgil who knew all too well the signs of anxiety, of dread, of panic and fear and worry and worthlessness–Virgil would recognize too easily what lay behind his words. Patton he might be able to fool, but Virgil…Virgil would see right through him.

“No,” Logan forced himself to say, sharply. “He can’t.”

And with that, he sank out.


End file.
